Convergence
by em2706
Summary: Sequel to Mutual Understanding and Interlude. Shelley's decided it's his turn to get reacquainted with Christy, and a little thing like Sabin's presence won't put him off in the slightest.


Shelley reached down with one hand and softly brushed Christy's hair away from her face.

"She's beautiful like this, isn't she? So serene and peaceful... and all that red hair on those white sheets, she looks like a work of art. The Venus d'Orlando."

While his other hand held the camera steady, Shelley ran his fingertips over Christy's cheek and down around her jaw, being careful not to wake her. He pulled the camera back for a full length shot. Christy lay curled on her side, the crisp hotel bedsheet pulled up over her breasts. One slender leg protruded from beneath the sheet, and it seemed to Shelley that it was calling him. He ignored it, zooming back in for a close-up of Christy's face.

"It's different to see her without make-up. She looks great though, looking at her now I don't know why she bothers with the stuff. Sure, there are women in the world who'd never get any meat if it wasn't for make-up and Canadian beer, but Christy's definitely not one of them."

He pressed a kiss to his fingertips and touched them gently to Christy's mouth. "Her lips are so soft."

Setting the camera to one side for a second and leaning down, Shelley kissed the smooth skin of Christy's cheek. He shifted his position, burying his nose in Christy's hair and inhaling deeply. He closed his eyes, revelling in her scent. "She looks so fragile and vulnerable when she's asleep. So unguarded."

He brought the camera back up to his face, capturing the action as his hand swept down her throat and across her shoulder. He stroked the backs of his fingers down the length of her arm, and when he reached her hand he took hold of it, carefully raising her arm.

He displayed the inside of her wrist to the camera, running his thumb over the simple little heart tattoo. "Some people might think this is an odd tattoo for a self-identified rock chick like Christy to have, but I get it. Heart on her sleeve." He laid her arm back down, pausing for a second to admire the curve of her hip beneath the sheet.

The sound of running water still emanated from the bathroom, where Sabin was showering. Sabin had told him earlier that watching Christy dry her hair after her own shower had felt oddly personal. It made perfect sense to Shelley, but Sabin didn't share his finely honed sense of voyeurism. By the time he'd told Sabin in a text that he was inviting himself over, Christy was already asleep, and she looked very contented that way. His own evening had consisted of having his hair cut and some new patterns shaved into the sides of his head, and a remarkably dull date. He felt Sabin's evening had been far better spent. He was sorry he'd missed Christy drying her hair, but this was fun too.

Planting his hand on her shoulder, Shelley gently rolled Christy onto her back. She murmured in her sleep, but Shelley could see her eyes flicking from side to side beneath her eyelids. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

He reached down and took hold of the sheet, and he felt his jeans becoming constrictive as anticipation took effect on him. He tugged the sheet down slowly, relishing every inch of skin as it was exposed.

He stopped when the sheet reached her waist. "She is so beautiful," he breathed, his eyes unable to settle on any one part of her torso. Her nipples had hardened slightly, teased by the fabric grazing against them as Shelley pulled it down.

Although he was pretty sure it went against Sabin's admonishment before getting into the shower ("Don't do anything creepy,"), Shelley set the camera aside again and bent over Christy's prone body, sealing his mouth over her left nipple. He traced his tongue over it, and smiled against her breast when she sighed in her sleep. He sucked lightly, his hand coming up to cup her other breast.

Christy's chest had been on his mind a lot over these past two weeks. Their lascivious games during the meeting had been a lot of fun, but Shelley was a pretty hardcore breast man and he'd been longing to acquaint his mouth with them. He released her breasts from his lips and hand though, moving back and retrieving his camera. There'd be plenty of time to enjoy them later.

Shelley grasped the sheet again, and this time he removed it altogether. For a minute or two he stood silent and motionless, drinking in the sight of Christy's nakedness.

"What a view, huh?" he said finally. "She really is perfectly proportioned. And she's shaved completely since her Playboy days, I like that."

Reaching down, Shelley gently pushed her legs apart. Getting close with the camera, he spread the lips of her pussy with his fingers. "Look at that," he said in a half-whisper. He could hear the desire in his voice, and he hoped it came across on the video. "I don't know what she's been dreaming about, or if she just likes having her tits sucked on, but she looks wet to me. Little bit sore too, looks like Chris turned her out good." He shifted his hand so that he was holding her open with his thumb and middle finger, leaving his index finger free. He stroked it down her pussy, over her clit and her entrance, and smirked when he found that she was indeed slick with arousal.

He traced a slow circle around her entrance and then withdrew his hand, bringing it to his lips to taste her. He zoomed the camera shot in while he licked at his finger, and when he reached back down he allowed two fingers to slowly slide into her. She was hot and welcoming, and as his fingers sank in to the second knuckle, she moaned quietly in her sleep. Shelley liked how responsive she was even when she wasn't conscious.

"Aw, man, what did I say?" Shelley looked up to find Sabin standing in the bathroom doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair sticking to the sides of his face.

"What?" Shelley asked innocently, slowly twisting his fingers. He was a little surprised he hadn't heard the water stop, but he supposed he'd had other things on his mind.

"She doesn't even know you're here, dude." Sabin settled himself into the armchair next to the bed, and despite his objections it was hard for him not to respond to Christy's nakedness.

"She won't mind," Shelley pointed out. "You know she won't."

"Not the point," Sabin said, shaking his head.

Shelley rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll wake her up." Still gently circling his fingers inside her, Shelley raised his voice. "Christy!" he called in a sing-song tone. "Wake up, honey. C'mon Christy, rise and shine!"

Christy stirred at the mention of her name. She moaned and twisted, and then her hips ground against Shelley's fingers. As her eyes opened sluggishly, she saw Shelley and his camera and she smiled.

"Hey Christy, looking good." Shelley curled his fingers a little inside her, and grinned when her body tightened around them in response.

Christy's voice was heavy with sleep. "Hey Shelley."

"You know, under the circumstances I'm pretty sure it'd be okay for you to call me Alex." Shelley shot a smug look at Sabin. "See, I told you she wouldn't mind."

Sabin pulled a face at him before turning his attention to Christy, who he couldn't help but notice was eyeing his legs. "Sleep well?"

Christy yawned and stretched; both men resisted the urge to lunge at her. "Not bad. I kept dreaming someone was touching me though."

Shelley smiled, withdrawing his fingers. "Someone was." He handed his camera to Sabin and bent over Christy, his hand cupping her face. When his lips met hers they were gentle and languorous, and when he pulled back a little his thumb slipped up to run over her lip, hinting for her to open her mouth. She complied, and Shelley immediately resumed the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth slowly. It was a sharp contrast from the kisses she'd shared with Sabin over the course of the evening, who seemed to think his tongue was a weapon. Though wildly different, she liked both styles and she couldn't have picked a favourite between them if she'd tried.

Shelley took his time with her, delving into her mouth both softly and intently. He kissed as though it was his whole reason for being here, and Christy could understand why his girlfriends and rats generally seemed so adoring of him; it was because he seemed so adoring of them.

When Shelley pulled away, she found herself reaching for him out of sheer instinct. His eyes fixed studiously on her face, and between that and the fact that he'd only moved inches from her, Christy understood what he wanted from sex. She saw no reason why she couldn't give it to him.

Sabin's voice cut across the connection Christy had found with Shelley. "And here we see the Detroit Skeezeball in its natural habitat, the bush..."

Shelley reached over and backhanded Sabin's chest. "I'm not in her bush, jackass." He looked back at Christy and smiled. "Although I'm beginning to think maybe I should be."

Pausing first to tug his t-shirt over his head and drop it carelessly on the floor, Shelley knelt on the bed between Christy's thighs. He kissed her face and throat, and then he began his descent down her body, licking and nibbling as he went. His mouth worked down her shoulder, but then he got waylaid briefly by her breasts.

"She's got great tits, hasn't she?" Sabin said, as Shelley's hands came up to join his mouth in teasing at her nipples. "They're sensitive too; if you play just with her nipples for a couple of minutes, and don't touch anything else... man, she gets so wet."

"Is that right?" Shelley sat back, watching Christy's face as he lightly grazed his thumbs over her nipples.

Christy felt herself blush as they discussed her. She wasn't accustomed to being the subject of such intense sexual scrutiny from more than one source, and she definitely liked it. "I've always been that way. It probably has more effect on me even than someone playing with my clit."

"Really?" Shelley grinned. "I'm going to have to remember that." He lowered his head again, sucking at Christy's nipple and feeling his jeans become tighter still in response to the way she arched up into his mouth. He reached down and grasped at the seam, adjusting it so that it wasn't quite so uncomfortable. He angled his head, making sure the camera got a good view of his tongue swiping across Christy's hardened nipple.

His other hand trailed low, running over her hip and down to her inner thigh. She squirmed underneath him, trying to get his hand closer to her pussy, and Shelley decided it was time to move on.

The air felt cold against Christy's breast as the heat from Shelley's mouth subsided. His lips travelled down her stomach, and she brought her own hands up to continue the servicing he'd started on her nipples.

"Okay, that's really hot." Sabin leaned forward, zooming the camera shot in on Christy's fingers as they worked. He wanted to add his hands to her own, but he knew this moment was for Christy and Shelley.

Still kissing at her stomach, Shelley glanced up Christy's body. The smile she was directing at Sabin was so infectious, he couldn't help echoing the expression against her skin. Christy was proving to be very emotionally open, far more than he would have expected, and it made her even more attractive.

Shelley continued his downward path, his lips pressing soft kisses to Christy's pubic mound. Her legs opened further in silent encouragement, so he reached over and nudged at Sabin. "Hey, man, make sure you get a good shot of this."

Nodding, Sabin got up and went to crouch at the foot of the bed. He adjusted the zoom and gave Shelley the thumbs up.

Looking up at Christy's face to watch her reaction, Shelley used his hands to spread her pussy lips open again. His tongue snaked out, licking lightly down over her clit. She gasped and he smirked, flattening his tongue against it and licking round in circles.

Christy's hand fell to cradle Shelley's head, her pelvis tipping forward in mute invitation. Her fingernails traced the newly shaved patterns in his hair, and the skin there was still sensitive enough that it made Shelley moan aloud. It reverberated against her sex, and it took a conscious effort for Christy to refrain from wrapping her thighs around Shelley's back.

Shelley moved so that he was only using one hand to spread her open, and then reached down and pulled at his pants again to relieve the pressure on his erection. Once he was more comfortable he trailed his fingers down alongside his tongue, looking up to gauge Christy's reaction as he stroked her. Her eyes closed in pleasure, so he let a finger slide slowly inside her, still lapping tenderly at her clit. Her breathy sigh sounded so feminine and helpless, Shelley decided he never wanted to stop.

He thrust his finger in and out of her so lazily, Christy thought she'd go insane. She writhed beneath him, trying to make him speed up or finger fuck her a little more forcefully, feeling the mixture of her juices and his saliva running into the crack of her ass and soaking through the sheet below her.

Shelley enjoyed her attempts to get more from him, but he completely ignored them. He kept going at that same pace, letting the urgency of her lust spiral. Some five minutes later, he pushed a second finger into her and she whimpered needily.

"Please..."

Shelley pulled his mouth from her clit, replacing it with his thumb. "What do you want, honey?"

Christy made eye contact with him, grinding her hips back against him. "Please fuck me, Alex."

"Man, I don't think you can ignore a request like that." It was evident in Sabin's tone how much he would have liked to be the one on the receiving end of Christy's words. "Or if you can, there's something wrong with you."

"You're not kidding." Shelley wasted no time in kicking off his shoes, unfastening his pants at the same time before shucking them down his legs. He bent to pull his socks off and his erection bobbed against his stomach, although he barely even seemed aware of it. He was too concentrated on Christy to care what was happening with his own body.

"Still boycotting underwear, I see," Sabin said.

Shelley glared. "Why the hell would I want to discuss that at a moment like this? Don't you have any useful tips to offer?"

Sabin rolled his eyes. "Fine. When you slide in, do it all the way at once. She likes that."

"Oh yeah?" Shelley grinned down at Christy as he crawled up the bed and over her body. He settled between her thighs, noting with approval the way her hands came up to rest tentatively on his shoulders, almost as if she wasn't sure if she was overstepping her boundaries by doing so. "I'm noticing patterns in the things you like."

Christy laughed. "Hey, I'm a woman who knows how her tastes run, is that so bad?"

"God, no, that's exactly the reason Chris and I are here." Shelley shifted, allowing his cock to fall naturally into position against Christy's entrance. He ducked his head, dropping feather-light kisses just below her ear before pausing to ask, "Ready?"

Christy nodded energetically, and Shelley felt her body stiffen under him in anticipation. He brought his mouth up to hers just as he began to push in firmly, his tongue delving into her as she moaned against his lips. His cock sank slowly into her, and he felt her internal muscles contract in pleasure.

Shelley drove into her, pulling back from the kiss and closing his eyes momentarily as he took in the sensation of her warm, wet flesh around his cock. "Fuck, she's tight, Chris," he breathed. "Was she this tight when you did her?"

"When I first fucked her, I wasn't sure I was going to get all the way in, so I'm gonna guess at 'yes'. Course, I have a bigger dick than you do..."

"Screw you," Shelley replied with an amused smile, and he pulled halfway out before working himself back in, pleased at the way Christy angled her hips to meet him. He watched in fascination as her eyes clouded over further with his every thrust, studying the way they'd close apparently of their own accord, and Christy would have to remind herself to open them. He could see them losing focus as she breathed more shallowly with each passing moment. He pushed in deep, noting the way they rolled back ever so slightly before Christy got herself under control. "You know, you have the most expressive eyes."

Christy was completely blindsided by such an innocent compliment under their current circumstances. She was at a loss for words, so she ran her hands up to the back of Shelley's head, tugging him down into a kiss. He didn't resist her, and her eyes fluttered closed as the kiss deepened. It was the first time she'd instigated a kiss between them; he made no attempt to take control of it from her, so she let her tongue explore his mouth, feeling inexplicably shy and clumsy.

She had to break away after a minute or two, having a hard time concentrating on the kiss when he kept driving into her so emphatically. He rested his forehead against hers, and somehow his breath on her face felt more intimate than his cock moving inside her. Glancing down, she was entranced by the muscles in his toned abdomen shifting as he pumped his hips. In her peripheral vision, she could see Sabin at the foot of the bed, thoroughly engrossed in the camera's screen. She understood why he was leaving this time to her and Shelley, but she couldn't help feeling she was missing an opportunity.

"If you want something from him, just ask him," Shelley murmured, resting his weight on one arm so he could bring his other hand up to her breast.

"Maybe later," Christy said breathlessly, and she reached up to twine her tongue with Shelley's again. Her hips rolled in a circle of their own accord, trying to achieve something although Christy wasn't sure what. Luckily, Sabin had taken note of many details over the course of the night, and knew exactly what she wanted.

"Hey, man, you know what she really likes?" When Shelley turned his head to look at him, Sabin continued. "She likes to have her legs pulled all the way up, so that the back of her cunt is stretched tight around the dick fucking her. She cums so fucking hard that way."

Shelley grinned. "Is that right?" He slipped his hands under Christy's thighs, pulling them up and using his weight to press them tight against her chest. "Like this?" he asked, thrusting into her hard. She was so warm and so inviting, it took an effort to focus on her reactions instead of revelling in his own; Christy's response was much more important to him right now than his own pleasure though, and Christy, he realised, knew that.

"Oh yes," she sighed, finally allowing her eyes to close. "Exactly like that." Her hand slipped around Shelley's sweaty waist, coming to rest on his ass, urging him on.

"Show me how much you like it, Christy," he whispered in her ear. "Cum for me."

Christy adjusted her hips, angling herself to allow deeper penetration. She felt herself melting into the bed with Shelley's more intense thrusts, her fingers tightening on the firm muscle of his ass. She let the tension start to build in her groin, her body meeting Shelley's with increasing fervour. "Harder," she demanded, but Shelley ignored her, keeping his pace steady, and she found herself writhing beneath him in frustration.

Shelley watched her chewing on her lip as she ground back against him with mounting abandon. Having made the decision to share her sexuality with them, she was so open with it that Shelley found it intoxicating. He drove into her and she moaned, arching up to meet him as if she was trying to pull him in further.

"More, Alex," she said, an edge of desperation creeping into her voice. "Please."

Shelley relented a little, increasing the power behind his thrusts, although Christy was aware he was still holding a lot back. She seized on the extra sensation, her other hand clutching at his shoulder convulsively. She could feel her muscles tightening as her arousal built to a crescendo, and she opened her eyes to find Shelley's gaze locked intently on her face.

Shelley watched her mouth fall open and her eyes cloud over, and for a second she was motionless beneath him; then it all seemed to hit her at once, and the sound she made, half moan and half sigh, was the most erotic thing Shelley could ever recall hearing. He felt her pussy tightening sporadically around his cock, and her fingernails dug into his shoulder and ass hard enough that Shelley knew he'd be sporting crescent-shaped marks for the next few days. He released her legs and she immediately wrapped them around his waist; he knew she was too immersed in the throes of her orgasm to consciously choose to embrace him, and he loved knowing her body instinctively craved him that way.

The movement of Christy's hips gradually ceased, and once she'd stilled, Shelley came to a halt as well. She looked beautiful, some of her hair sticking to the sides of her face where she'd broken a sweat, and her cheeks flushed and rosy, and Shelley couldn't resist bending to kiss her again. She was still panting for breath, and she responded so passionately that Shelley had to withdraw before he gave in to temptation and started fucking her again in earnest. His cock dragged against her belly as he adjusted his balance, leaving it sticky with her own juices. Pulling away, Shelley rolled onto his back beside her, both of them staring at the ceiling.

"Fuck," Christy murmured. It was the only comment she felt able to offer.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Shelley replied with a grin.

"Mine too," Sabin chimed in from the foot of the bed. He stood up, briefly shaking each leg to get the blood flowing in them again before going to slouch back into the chair. "You're always hot, but you're at your best when you're being fucked, for sure."

"Flatterer," Christy said with a smile.

"It's only flattery when it's not true," Shelley contradicted, leaning close to her ear to add, "and you look fucking amazing when you cum. I'm going to have some real fun watching this tape back."

"Hey, man, can I get a copy of it?" Sabin leaned back, sweeping the camera's view down the length of Christy's body, lingering for a second on the tattoo winding down her side.

"If he's getting a copy, I want a copy too." Christy waited for Sabin to work the camera back up to her face and then she stuck her tongue out. Grinning, he reached over and poked her in the ribs, and she responded by half-heartedly aiming a kick at his knee.

Shelley laughed. "Fine, everyone gets a copy. Maybe the three of us can have a little private viewing party sometime." He turned onto his side, idly raising his hand to run his index finger in a circle around her nipple again. Christy leaned into it, and she glanced down his body before looking sideways at Sabin.

"You were totally lying."

Sabin raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"About having a bigger dick than him. You guys are just big in different directions."

"Yeah, but his way is a curse." Sabin smirked smugly at Shelley. "Most women can only accommodate so much length..."

"You're telling me," Christy muttered.

"So the only time he can really let himself go is when he's fucking some woman's ass," Sabin finished.

"Yeah, well, it's not really an issue for me like it would be for you," Shelley said. "We don't all take the blunt force approach to sex, you know."

Sabin scowled. "Don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration? Christy seems to like it. I'm not too rough with you, am I, Christy?"

Christy opened her mouth to reply, but before she could get a word out, Sabin continued.

"See? She likes it."

"She seems to like a lot of things," Shelley said, his hand still gently kneading her breast. "We're going to have a lot of fun figuring out what they all are."

"That's true." Sabin nodded sagely. "We've barely scratched the surface."

"Hey, Christy?" Shelley leaned in close to her again. "That poor guy's had no action at all since he got out of the shower. Why don't you go over there and give him some? I'd love to get some footage of you sucking cock."

Christy grinned. "My pleasure." She scrambled around and slipped to the floor in front of the chair. Shelley rolled toward the edge of the bed and held a hand out for the camera, and Sabin handed it over just as Christy's hands began to skirt up his thighs under his towel.

Sabin smiled down at her as she loosened his towel and laid it open, but the playfulness that normally existed between them wasn't really conveyed in it. Watching Christy get fucked had left him aching with need, as evidenced by the fact that his erection came dangerously close to slapping her in the face as it was released from his towel. He reached down and caressed her cheek, and she twisted her head to press a kiss to his palm.

Shelley felt more like an interloper while witnessing their affectionate communication than he had while he was finger fucking Christy in her sleep. He watched Christy return Sabin's smile fondly, and the voyeur in him was every bit as glad to have this exchange on tape as he was to have the sex.

Christy bent her head, nibbling for a moment on the skin at the top of Sabin's thighs, something he knew was entirely for her own benefit. She'd displayed a preoccupation over the course of the evening with his legs; he was flattered she had such a fascination with any part of him, but under the circumstances he was glad she didn't seem intent on spending a great deal of time satisfying her predilection for them.

All the muscles in his thighs tensed as Christy slowly ran her tongue up his length, anticipating the wet heat he knew was coming. Her slender fingers wrapped lightly around his cock, and he bit back the moan rising in his throat now that she was finally touching him again. She licked her lips to moisten them, shooting another smile up at him before sealing her lips over the head of his cock.

Sabin's hands instinctively found the back of Christy's head, and then he remembered the camera. He carefully pulled her hair away from her face to give the camera a clear view, twisting it around his hand to keep it back. He let her sink her mouth inch by inch down his erection, resisting the urge to pump his hips. His head fell back; he couldn't watch her, or he'd have to stop her before she even really began.

Christy loved the feeling of Sabin's cock in her mouth; she loved how hard it felt against her lips, the taste of his skin, the way that when she put the apex of her tongue against the tip, she could feel the semen leaking from it, more slippery than her saliva. She set the ball of her tongue bar just below the head, knowing how much he liked the sensation of the warm metal there. His hand tightened in her hair, and she sank down further before she pulled her mouth back up, setting a steady pace that had Sabin grinding his teeth in an effort to keep still.

"That looks so good," Shelley said, becoming increasingly aware of his own need to orgasm. He pushed it to the back of his mind, concentrating on getting the best shots of Christy's mouth stretched around his best friend's cock.

"Man, you have no fucking idea," Sabin replied, his voice taut with desire. "She gives the softest blowjobs I've ever had, I swear to God."

"Yeah? I'll be looking forward to taking that mouth for a test drive myself." Shelley clambered off the bed, crouching next to Christy to get a close up view of her lips descending rhythmically over Sabin's erection. A minute later, he shifted around to view Christy from behind; he got a great shot of her ass, and she was bent forward enough that he had a great shot of her pussy too. He reached forward with his free hand, spreading her open again. "She does look sore, you know. What the hell did you do to her?"

"I fucked her till she was damn near unconscious, that's what I did to her," Sabin said smugly. "And if she keeps going at this rate, I'm going to do the same thing again."

Two of Shelley's fingers eased into her, and Christy's body tensed around them. Unable to tell Shelley she liked it, she opened her legs further instead.

"I get the impression she likes being a bit sore anyway," Shelley said, watching his fingers glisten with her juices as he pulled them back out. He added a third finger, having to use a little force to push them in, and Christy yelped around Sabin's cock. Sabin's free hand joined his other in Christy's hair, and he couldn't help but thrust up into her mouth. Shelley grinned at her reaction. "Yeah, she definitely likes it."

He considered giving her the hard finger fucking she'd wanted earlier, but in the end he withdrew instead. Christy looked like she would have complained about it if Sabin hadn't been holding her head in place, but she immediately relented when one of Shelley's fingers started slowly circling her asshole. He watched her response carefully, but she seemed receptive so he gently sank the tip of his slick middle finger into her.

Christy's body immediately tightened against the intrusion. Shelley couldn't have expressed to her how good that felt if he'd tried, so he didn't bother; instead he concentrated on pushing the rest of his finger into her. She seemed to be deliberately holding herself still, and experience told Shelley she probably wanted him to work gradually through the resistance, and that she was probably too eager for the penetration to be able to correctly judge how much she could take without hurting herself. He was happy to oblige, turning his hand so that his thumb could rub over her clit while he slowly worked her open.

Christy's lips slowed on Sabin's cock to match the speed of Shelley's hand, too wrapped up in the sensations to focus on two different tempos. Sabin was grateful for the opportunity to catch his breath. He would definitely be seeking her out for a quick blowjob after matches, he decided, and once Shelley had tried that talented mouth, he had a feeling he wouldn't be the only one. He closed his eyes, letting himself lose track of time in Christy's warm mouth and trying not to think about how much he wanted to fuck her.

As Christy began to loosen up a little, Shelley increased his pace. He watched his finger disappearing into her through the camera's viewscreen, all the more enamoured of the sight once Christy's hips began to move, meeting his hand on every inward stroke. He carefully worked a second finger into her, slowing down again to be sure he didn't hurt her and circling them gently. Christy moaned, and Sabin shivered as it reverberated through his cock.

"Oh, fuck me," he muttered, and Shelley grinned.

"You know what, I think it might be a really good idea for her to do exactly that. Why don't you guys get up on the bed?"

Sabin looked down at Christy as she released his erection from her mouth, her eyes clouded with lust again. She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him forward into a kiss he was happy to reciprocate, and his hands balled into fists in her hair, letting loose a little bit of the aggression he'd restrained while she'd sucked him.

Christy broke free of the kiss after a moment. "I really think we should go along with that suggestion," she said, her hand curling around his cock and stroking him lightly. "I pretty much think I need to be fucked till I can't walk right now."

"You should be careful what you wish for," Sabin said with a smile, and he put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back far enough to allow him sufficient room to stand. Shelley regretfully withdrew his fingers from Christy's ass and let her stand up too, getting a great view of her legs as she straightened. For a second he was painfully aware of his erection, but he knew he hadn't long to wait so he stamped down his need.

Sabin climbed onto the bed, scooting up to lay back with his head on the pillows. "C'mere, sweetheart," he said, holding his arms out to Christy. She jumped onto the bed, swinging one leg over him and settling herself on his abdomen. Shelley was struck by how little self-consciousness she seemed to have with them, and then the thought occurred to him of how Christy's shaved, wet pussy must feel against Sabin's abdomen, and he felt his cock twitch.

Sabin wrapped both arms around Christy while he gave her a fond kiss, and then he let her go. He reached down and took his cock in his hand, holding it steady, and his other hand grasped Christy's hip, urging her back. Shelley quickly clambered onto the bed, kneeling next to Sabin's legs and leaning over them to get a clear close-up of the penetration. This, he decided, was probably going to be his favourite part of the video.

Christy got her hips in position, and Shelley leaned in closer still with the camera as she began to sink onto Sabin's cock slowly. Once she'd captured the head, Sabin let go of his erection, grabbing her other hip as well and arching up off the bed, driving himself into her in one fluid, forceful stroke. Christy gasped, clutching his arms to keep herself steady, and Sabin was too lost in the moment even to laugh at her reaction.

"Fuck, Christy, Alex just fucked you and you're _still_ tighter than you were earlier," he breathed. "I think maybe you're a little swollen, huh?"

Christy smiled. "I'll definitely be thinking of you every time I sit down for the next few days." She glanced round behind her at Shelley. "I suspect Alex has a plan to make sure I think of him when I sit down too."

"A plan?" Shelley asked, not taking his eyes off Christy's pussy spread around Sabin's shaft in the camera's viewscreen. "Do I look like the kind of man who formulates underhanded plans?"

"Yes," Christy and Sabin replied in unison, and Shelley slapped Sabin's thigh.

"I wasn't asking you, fuckface. Rise up a little bit, Christy, I want the camera to catch how well you take it."

Christy obediently shifted, her thighs tensing as she balanced her weight. She paused for a moment before she sank back down on Sabin's cock, feeling very full. Now that she was sore and swollen, he felt thicker still, and Christy loved how tight he stretched her. She started to ride him, mindful of the camera behind her, and she watched with pride as a sweat began to break out on Sabin's forehead, the lust on his face heightening her own arousal.

Shelley pulled the camera back a little, taking in a full view of Christy. She looked amazing; wanton and confident, vulnerable but still secure. "Fuck it," he mumbled, switching the camera off and setting it down on the bedside cabinet. "Maybe I do have a plan after all."

He crawled to the head of the bed, balancing his weight on one knee and planting his other foot at the side of Sabin's head to maintain his balance. He reached out and grabbed Christy's head, gently pulling her forward. She didn't need any encouragement, eagerly taking his cock into her mouth. She could taste herself on it, and her brain immediately supplied her with memories of the way he'd felt inside her.

Sabin cringed. "Dude, get your nuts out of my face."

"Shut the fuck up, you're balls deep in Christy Hemme's cunt, you got nothing to complain about. As far as you can, Christy."

Christy understood what Shelley wanted, and she complied, flattening her tongue and taking as much of Shelley's cock into her mouth as she felt could manage. She wasn't at all surprised when he withdrew from her just a moment later.

"Thank fuck for that," Sabin said as Shelley clambered away from his head, so Shelley paused long enough to slap him on the forehead. He crawled round behind Christy, taking a moment to figure out where to put his legs, and then he spat on his fingers. He rubbed his saliva carefully over Christy's asshole, and took his cock in his hand, his other hand on Christy's shoulder.

"Ready, honey?" he asked, and Christy nodded eagerly. She knew the entry in particular would be a lot of work, but she'd been daydreaming about this since she'd first felt Shelley's hand curling about her waist during the meeting two weeks previously. Sabin held himself still inside her to make things easier, and she shot him an appreciative smile.

The hand on her shoulder insistently pushed her forward, and Christy found herself bent low over Sabin's body. His hands skimmed up to her ribcage and he pressed affectionate kisses to her lips, as though he knew she needed help to keep her body relaxed and calm.

Shelley pressed the head of his cock gently against Christy's ass, allowing her body plenty of time to open up to him. He pushed forward continually but with very little pressure, trying to ignore the feeling of her internal muscles clinging to him until he was in and Christy was comfortable with the penetration, but it was tough going when she kept tightening involuntarily. He managed to get most of the head of his cock inside her before coming up against more than the usual resistance.

"Hey, Chris, pull out for a minute."

Sabin shifted his hips, allowing his cock to slip out of Christy, and suddenly Christy's body accepted Shelley without complaint. Her breath caught in her throat as more and more of him was buried inside her, his body finally ending up flush against her ass. He groaned, and Christy realised this was the first time she'd felt like she was really getting to him.

"Okay, go for it," he said hoarsely, and Sabin reached down to take hold of his own cock again. Christy tensed as he guided it to her entrance; he ran into exactly the same problem Shelley had, but he had more options with her pussy than Shelley had with her ass. Holding her waist tight, he snapped his hips forward violently, driving his length into her as the power behind his thrust forced her body to adjust itself.

Christy whimpered, her mouth falling open and her hands grabbing desperately at Sabin's shoulders. The expression on her face took Sabin's breath away, her eyes full of need and asking for a thousand things, but her vocal chords evidently no longer under her control. He pumped his hips gently and she answered him with a choked sob, unable even to move with his thrust.

Shelley withdrew an inch or so, pushing back into her just as Sabin eased off. The two of them settled into a slow rhythm, driving into her alternately, and Christy shuddered helplessly between them. She couldn't tell them how good it was or that the shock on her face was just a reaction to the incredible intensity of the sensation, but they seemed to understand it anyway. She was glad, because she'd have been devastated if they'd stopped.

Shelley's hand reached around her, groping at her breast and actually being a little rough with her for once. She'd have been pleased about him beginning to lose control with her if she was still capable of thinking that clearly, but by that point all she could think about was the bombardment of pleasure so intense it was almost frightening. His other hand curled gently around her body and pulled her up so that she was no longer laying on Sabin, changing the angles they were striking within her. In her new position, Sabin's cock kept grazing over her G-spot and she felt her orgasm starting to develop.

Without discussing it, Sabin and Shelley changed their rhythm, both driving into her at the same time. Christy's head fell back against Shelley's shoulder as they fucked her harder, and she tried to tell them she was going to cum, but all the whispered half-words that came out of her mouth were unintelligible.

"Go on, Christy," Sabin growled at her. "I love the way your cunt tightens when you cum."

Christy's orgasm exploded with a force she hadn't anticipated, and through the white hot sensation that seemed to blind her, she felt her body spasming and Sabin ramming himself into her harder in response.

"Fuck, Christy," Shelley panted, and he lost all rhythm. He grunted as he drove into her a couple more times, burying himself to the hilt, and despite her waning orgasm Christy could actually feel his cock twitch inside her as he stilled. He recovered himself and thrust into her again, riding out the waves of pleasure, and then Christy felt him gently withdraw from her. She regretted the loss but she was relieved too; the experience was so intense, she didn't think she could have taken it for very long.

Shelley released her into Sabin's arms, collapsing on the bed next to them, and Sabin pulled her close, his strong arms wrapped around her so tight she couldn't have moved even if her body had cooperated. He held nothing back, fucking her with a force he'd restrained during the double penetration. Christy was distantly aware of Shelley watching them with interest while Sabin continued to rut into her, and then Sabin's hands gripped her hips so hard she knew she'd be left with bruises. "Fuck," he snarled, and Christy composed herself enough to clench her internal muscles around him as he released within her.

Exhausted, Christy lay motionless while Sabin fucked through his orgasm, content to enjoy the act although she couldn't contribute to it. When he was finished he took a handful of her hair, tugging her head up to his so he could kiss her. "You're something else, Christy, you know that?"

"He's right," Shelley added, "you really are."

Christy smiled, but she was still too dazed to advance the conversation in any way. Sabin gently moved her off him, shifting her to lie on her side between them. Shelley immediately spooned up behind her, his softening cock still a little wet against her ass as he reached around and laced his fingers with hers. Sabin turned in to face her, his hand finding her hip. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Christy managed to muster the energy to wrap her leg around his, placing her other hand over Shelley's fingers intertwined with her own.

"You guys are fucking awesome," she mumbled contentedly as she surrendered to her exhaustion. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Shelley's voice.

"Man, that viewing party's going to be great."


End file.
